


A Songbird of a Different Colour

by meh_guh



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Angst, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the best thing to ever happen to Tony, the first lover to last longer than a week.</p><p>It was just a pity he wasn't really Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode 12 of season 2, and Tony's gutted expression when the Skrull fake!Cap popped up on screen.
> 
> EDIT: adjusted the summary a little, that's it 15/6
> 
> EDIT 2, THE FIXENING: Translation in русский here https://ficbook.net/readfic/5262918/13557285#part_content courtesy of the lovely Vedma :D

'Some day, huh?' the door swished closed, and Cap's footsteps approached. 'That Doom fellow sure is some piece of work.'

Tony turned away from his armour, flicking the visor up and turning off his welding torch. 'Cap! What brings you down here? We debriefed already, didn't we?'

'Call me Steve,' Cap – _Steve _propped himself against Tony's bench, folding his arms and smirking. 'And can't I just make conversation with a co worker?'__

'All right,' Tony stripped his gloves, dropping them and the rest of the equipment on the bench and leaned back in his chair. 'Steve. What did you want to talk about? Doom's failboaty obsession with Reed and the Fantastic Four?'

Steve was staring at him, Tony realised. It felt like the sort of attention he got from socialites and the twinks in clubs when he went out, which was all kinds of weird. And totally impossible, teenage fantasies aside. This was _Captain America _, for crying out loud. Obviously his interest-in-Tony detectors were malfunctioning.__

Or maybe not. Steve's foot had crept across the floor while he was thinking, then up the inside of Tony's leg to, wow! 'Uh, Steve-'

'I've seen you watching me,' Steve pushed off the bench, returning his foot to the floor before bracing his hands of the armrests of Tony's chair and leaning in. 'And I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move.'

Tony felt his mouth drop open, eyes widen, and he couldn't help it. Had he had a lab accident and been knocked out without noticing? Concussed hallucinations would explain this; maybe Hank had left some chemical lying around?

Yeah, right. Hank had been in Tony's lab a grand total of three times, none of them within a month of quitting, let alone recently enough to have left hallucinogens for Tony to react to today. And crap, he'd been silent way too long.

'Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?' he tried, but he could hear the uncertainty in his own tone. God dammit! How was this happening? _Could _it be happening?__

Steve studied his face for a very long moment, then surged forward, claiming Tony's mouth. He'd been gaping, so the kiss went from zero to porn star in about two point five seconds, Tony's arms coming up to drag Steve closer, his legs parting when Steve pressed forward since shock or no, Tony wasn't about to turn this down.

'Jesus,' Tony pulled away, gasping. 'Are you sure?'

Steve grinned. 'Let me take you to bed, Tony.'

Well, _that _was a no-brainer. Tony grinned in return, sliding his hand down Steve's very nice torso to cup him through his pants. 'Jarvis, shut down for the night. Lead the way, Cap.'__

****

Tony woke up the next morning face-down on the bed, pinned in place by Steve's whole body.

'Back with us, then?' Steve murmured into Tony's ear. 'You're still loose from last night, you know,' he dragged the head of his cock against Tony's hole, teeth scraping over Tony's earlobe. 'Do you think I could just push straight in? Take you again, no more prep?'

Tony groaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could. 'God, Cap! Do it!'

Steve growled, shifting his weight, and then there was the steady burn of him pressing in slowly, God, so _slowly _. Tony dropped his forehead to the mattress, huffing shallow breaths and shaking with the raw desire Cap inspired. Had always inspired.__

'Oh yeah,' Steve breathed, bottoming out and pausing pressed along the length of Tony's back. 'God, Tony, you're so tight! You love it, don't you?'

Tony tried to move, to slide his hand down to his own leaking erection, but Steve's hands closed vice-like around his wrists, pinning them to the bed beside his face.

'No, Tony,' Steve pressed his lips to Tony's temple, and Tony twisted his head for a kiss. Their tongues tangled, then Steve bit Tony's lip gently. 'We're doing this my way. You just lie there and take it.'

'Kinky,' Tony gasped, helplessly twitching against Steve. 'Aahhh... OK, you're the boss.'

'Bit of a submission kink yourself, it looks like,' Steve shifted his weight, pulling both of Tony's wrists into a one-handed grip and sliding his free hand down Tony's flank.

'Fuckfuckfuck!' Tony shuddered again. ' _Who _is teaching you these things? Is it Clint? God, tell me it's not Jan-'__

'Why do you people believe kinks were invented in the last decade?' Steve rolled his hips, squeezing Tony's wrists a little harder. 'Do you really think no one was having sex in the forties?'

'I... ungh,' Tony pulled at his wrists, just so Steve would hold a little tighter. 'Not... not no one, just not you...'

Steve chuckled, the vibration shaking Tony and making him groan.

'Steve,' he turned his head, panting and desperate. 'Please. Please fuck me.'

Steve kissed him, long and dirty and pinned in place with no leverage at all. Damn, Steve was right; at least where Steve was concerned Tony had a submission kink the size of the mansion. 'Since you asked so nicely. Hey, can you come just from my cock inside you, untouched? I think you can.'

'Oh sweet Jesus!' Tony yelled, and Steve pulled out, pulled Tony onto his knees, into his lap, and thrust back in.

Tony threw his head back, an incoherent string of curses and moans spilling out of his mouth as Steve fucked into him mercilessly.

He lost all sense of time, hands pinned to his chest by one of Steve's giant hands and unable to touch himself. Unable to do anything but take it, listening to Steve murmur compliments and encouragements and filthy promises of what he'd do to Tony.

He'd been teetering on the edge since Steve had pinned his hands, and Steve's voice, barely audible as he mouthed at the back of Tony's head sent him over the edge. He pulsed in an endless wave, shooting messily across his own belly and thighs and gasping Steve's name.

'That's right,' Steve said, breathless as he held Tony in place. 'So good, Tony. So good.'

He held Tony through the aftershocks, hips hardly moving at all until Tony came back to himself.

'I'm going to fuck you now,' he said, tipping Tony forward again, shoving in hard. 'I'm going to take you harder than anyone ever has before, and you're going to love it.'

'Yes...' Tony hissed, angling his hips back and spreading his thighs as wide as he could. 'God, fuck me Steve! Make me unable to sit for a week. I've got a board meeting today, I want to feel you still inside me while they're yapping about – fuck! - stock prices and - ungh, again! - I don't know-'

'Tony!' Steve's fingers tightened on his hips as he gave one, two, three more thrusts before collapsing onto Tony.

Tony lay there, trying to get his breath back as Steve groaned, slipping out of Tony and rolling over to throw the condom at the waste-basket. He grabbed Tony, and manhandled him around to lie against his chest.

Tony grinned, curling a hand over Steve's perfect pec as Steve's hand stroked the length of his spine.

'I'll stick to you if I don't rinse off,' he observed idly, circling a nipple with his finger then following the pattern with his tongue.

Steve's hand slid to Tony's hip, tightening possessively. 'Good.'

'It'll be uncomfortable,' Tony warned, grinning and adding teeth to the mix.

Steve growled, flipping Tony onto his back and pinning his hands over his head again. Tony could get used to this, and what was _this _?__

'Steve!' he grinned, rubbing his thigh back and forth. 'Again? So soon? What a way to wake up!'

****

After that, Steve turned up wherever Tony was at eleven every night, just like sexy clockwork. Normally Tony would have been annoyed at the drop in productivity caused by the drop in his all-nighters, but when the cause was sexual marathonlympics with the world's only super soldier, well. One didn't like to complain.

Steve proved to be endlessly inventive in bed, and willing to do any and everything Tony suggested, usually twice, and his refractory period really needed to be studied in depth. By Tony. For the advancement of science, of course.

Having the same person in bed every night and every day was a novel experience for Tony, and he found he liked it. It wasn't boring or repetitive like he'd always thought it would be.

In fact, Tony was almost convinced he knew the word for the way it felt.

Then Amora and Zemo happened, and ex-party animal good-time guy or not, Tony knew a thing or two about trauma. No matter how well he kept up his stoic soldier facade, Steve had to be conflicted. Maybe even Hulk-level angry.

He waited until the others had gone upstairs to bicker about what movie to put on, then placed a still-gauntleted hand on Steve's shoulder. 'You OK?'

Steve blinked at him. 'Of course.'

'Oh come _on _,' Tony waved a hand at the room. 'Your arch enemy turns up, tricks you into helping him and escapes and you're fine?'__

Steve slid his hands under the cowl and pulled it off. 'Tony, he needed help, and that's what we do. If we ran through the histories of everyone who came looking for help before we gave it, we'd never help anyone. There will be another chance to catch him.'

'You're not real, are you?' Tony sighed, and a strange look passed over Steve's face, before vanishing into a smile.

'Shall we skip movie night, then?' Steve stepped in closer. In the armour Tony was the same height as him, and Steve leaned forward to brush a kiss onto Tony's mouth before grinning and jogging out of the room.

Tony stood where he was, staring after him. 'I love you, you know,' he said softly, then went to put the armour away.

****

It was different after that. He knew Steve hadn't heard, but having said the words seemed to have done something to _Tony _. He felt anchorless, desperate for something, anything from Steve.__

Steve was the same as ever, but it felt like every second he was with Tony, Tony had to bite back the words. Steve hadn't given any indication this was anything other than a fling; hell, they hadn't told a single other person. Sneaking around, having secret and forbidden sex was hot as hell, but after a while it apparently soured.

He was in bed, knees tucked against his chest and Steve getting ready to slide in when he realised.

No matter how much you loved someone, if they didn't feel the same way, eventually the sex wouldn't be worth the pain.

He tipped his head back, arching his throat for Steve's teeth and resolved to break it off the next day

****

Of course, the next day was when Fury dropped his shape shifting alien invaders bombshell, which was a pretty effective bombshell, Tony had to admit.

He couldn't say goodbye in the end, couldn't try to break it off and salvage the friendship. He just blasted into the sky, feeling the weight of Steve's gaze the whole way to LA, where he promptly curled up on the floor of his lab around a twelve year old bottle of Glen Morangie and cried like a child.

****

The imminent heart failure was bad enough, but the sight of Cap on-screen somehow shorted out Tony's ability to feel anything else. The green face leered down at him, and OK: if Tony had been hoping that the switch had happened after their... ill-fated dalliance, well. Clearly he'd been sleeping with an alien spy, _not _the best and brightest like he'd thought.__

Ick.

He wasn't sure whether it was the damage to his body or the realisation, but Tony felt like throwing up. Heh. Either reason would be enough to excuse a little puking, but unfortunately lying on the floor like this, he'd just choke on it. Far too undignified a way to die, so he just swallowed hard, and concentrated on clamping down on the tears threatening to leak out.

In a way, he was glad to be dying like this. He wouldn't have to face the real Cap, assuming he was even still alive. He wouldn't have to live with this sick feeling of violation, complicated by the awful emotional tangle he'd gotten himself tied into. At least he'd never told the... thing how he felt.

He must have zoned out for a while, because the next thing he knew, he was staring up at Maria Hill and god damn Fury.

Well, there was only one possible solution, and he couldn't do it himself. Kill or cure, he had to get their help.

'Pull it,' he gasped, wishing he could move enough to clutch at the pain in his chest. 'My...my heart.'

Fury, bless his combat boots and socks, wasn't in the slightest squeamish or indecisive. On the down side, the pain ratcheted up to eleven, and he felt himself seize, the scream impossible to quash.

****

Tony waited next to the doorway, watching as the SHIELD agents shoved the Queen into a holding tube. He couldn't bring himself to look at the fake Cap lying at the bottom of the stairs.

'Tony.'

A-a-and the real Cap was even worse. Tony kept his gaze focussed on the transport. 'Cap. Good to have you back.'

Tony was a very good actor, he knew that, but he really didn't trust himself to seem normal at the moment. He shoved the helmet back on and started the pre-flight. 'I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some fairly urgent repairs to attend to. I'll see you back at the mansion?'

He chanced a glance at Cap, who was frowning at him now and reaching out towards Tony's shoulder.

No. There was no way he could do this now. He fired the boot jets, pausing ten feet in the air to throw a sloppy salute, and blasted away.

'Sir,' Jarvis said as they passed over Capitol Hill. 'There was no way for you to know the Captain had been replaced.'

'I know, I know,' Tony skimmed a few news feeds. Nothing coherent yet; with any luck they'd get the Avengers' success out before anyone got around to rioting. 'Start up the manufacturing units at SI. I'm going to need to fabricate a new arc reactor.'

'Preliminaries already complete, sir,' Jarvis flicked a message into the HUD. 'Miss Potts has been calling at an even higher frequency than before. You also have thirteen messages from Colonel Rhodes, and nineteen from various members of the board.'

'Great,' Tony flipped over to stare up at the clouds. 'Delete everything and send an email out to everyone with clearance detailing what happened. Oh, and if you could call Pepper and Rhodey, tell them I'm fine. Then shut down all lines of communication until I get the arc reactor replaced.'

He flipped back over and frowned at the ground. 'Jarvis? Why are we over the docks? That is completely the wrong direction.'

'Apologies, sir,' Jarvis sounded stressed, as far as that was possible. 'But with the satellite network destroyed, I have no access to the Global Positioning System, and hence no capability to navigate.'

'Ah,' Tony really wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. 'OK, put the ocean on the right and follow the coast line. External cameras are still working, right?'

'Of course, sir,' Jarvis corrected the course and brought up the draft of the email. 'If you would care to read over this on the way, sir, I shan't be able to send it until we reach Stark Enterprises anyway.'

'Wait,' Tony squinted at the screen. 'If you can't get GPS, how could you get the news feed I was just looking at?'

'I accessed it via a wireless internet connection that originated at a Starbucks just outside the park, sir.'

'Very nice, Jarvis,' Tony laughed. 'Gold star for you.'

'I shall add the commendation to my file sir.'

****

The upside of no satellites was the absence of any idiot commentator barking at him from the TV. The downside was _everything _else.__

Though the board might like the tenders he'd prepared for submission while the fabrication unit was carving his new reactor. And having Starktech satellites go up would be a good PR boost.

Tony thought he might even have a few prototypes in storage over in Queens. If he got even one of them up today, after upgrading its security of course, then at least some of the panic might be mitigated.

As soon as the new reactor was in, he told himself. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting. He just needed to close his eyes for a moment.

****

Tony's face stung and his chest ached when he woke up, lying on the floor now and staring up at Steve's worried face. He grinned when Tony opened his eyes, and leaned closer, mouth opening.

For a moment, just for a moment Tony had a flash of certainty that the Skrull was back, and he jerked, feeling panic spread over his face.

Steve grabbed his shoulders, frowning and looking a little panicky himself. 'Tony! What is it?'

'Nothing,' Tony's hand went automatically to the arc reactor, the low hum calming his nerves. He blinked, and looked down. 'Wait. This is the new one. How is the new one-'

Steve's hands tightened, and Tony felt another rush of sense-memory. 'I got a call from Jarvis, and you were on the floor turning _blue _, Tony! Don't you _ever _fail to report an injury again, you hear me?!'____

Steve's stare was intense, laser-locked on Tony's face. Tony could feel the flush starting, and dropped his own gaze to Steve's chest.

This was the _real _Cap, not the one that'd fucked him bent over the end of his bed; not the one he'd woken up next to for four months. That one was an alien imposter; and now he felt like hurling again.__

Steve's hand slid to the back of Tony's neck, and he dragged him forward into a fierce hug. Tony went limp, leaning his forehead on Steve's shoulder. He smelled the same; felt just as good as the imposter had. God, he was so very screwed.

Tony waited, expecting Steve to give him a manly pat on the back, to pull away, but he didn't. He just kept rubbing one hand up and down Tony's back, carding the other through Tony's hair.

They stayed there, Tony very nearly in Steve's lap for a long time. Tony didn't understand it, but he was still willing to take what he could get.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, eyes squeezed tight to stop the tears pricking. 'I'm so sorry, Steve. I should've known. I should've found a way to rescue you.'

Steve sighed, hands finally stilling. 'How could you?' he leant his cheek against the top of Tony's head. 'They were just like us. You couldn't've known.'

Tony pulled away, climbing stiffly to his feet, and turning away. 'I should have known anyway.'

****


	2. Chapter 2

SI had managed to get fifteen temporary satellites launched within three days of the battle, allowing the good people of the world to once more let robot voices design their routes to Grandma's house, or whatever use civilians had for GPS. The tender for the permanent ones were practically in the bag, Tony was told; his new designs were spectacular work even by his standards.

The Avengers had settled back into the mansion as soon as the builders had finished the repairs, everyone doing a passable job of trying to get past the invasion's fallout. Jan and Thor were, of course, the most convincingly upbeat. Tony was going to buy them ponies in thanks, really he was. 

Hulk was still missing, the footage of Ross grinning at Bruce the last Tony had been able to find, so the satellites were all programmed to search for Gamma signatures. There really didn't seem to be much else to do, and that rankled. Hulk could look after himself, sure, but Bruce? And Avengers needed to stick together.

Tony pulled up the surveillance file again, simultaneously running all the Fake Cap footage. It was tough to admit, but on sixteenth review, he had to admit that aside from fucking Tony, the Skrull had been a damn near perfect imitation until after Tony had bolted.

_Why _had it kissed him? Why _had _it kissed him, he thought, more angrily. It hadn't been for a tactical or strategic advantage, surely?____

Tony drummed his fingers on the table. There was one way to find out, of course. Did he want answers enough to do it, though?

Of course he did. Tony shoved away from the table and headed for his bedroom.

****

Tony strode into 42 in armour of a different kind: perfectly pressed three-piece Zegna, Bvlgari cuff links and Converse sneakers. He didn't think he could trust himself around the Skrull, so better to remove the temptation of the gauntlets and trust in his prison-engineering and the guards.

It was standing in the middle of a cell, force shield faintly blue tinted to make it possible for visitors to be sure it was working. Tony stopped two feet away, and stared at the guard until he turned and walked back towards the station.

'Hello, Tony,' it said, using Cap's voice. 'What a pleasant surprise.'

Tony folded his arms. 'Why?'

'Why what?' it laughed, stepping right up to the barrier and baring pointed teeth. 'Be specific, Tony.'

Tony'd faced worse insinuations from any ten reporters you could name, so he just cocked an eyebrow. No point getting upset over implied insults. 'Why did you fuck me? There was no tactical advantage, you didn't try and drive a wedge between me and the Avengers. You didn't even try and destroy my faith in Cap. So why do it?'

The Skrull gave him a lascivious once-over, then licked its lips. 'Because I could see the way you watched this body. You were gagging for it, and it amused me to take you. You're a sweet ride, Tony Stark; maybe you've come here for another taste? I'll oblige you, if that's the case. Even let you pretend I'm him.'

Tony shuddered, unable to help himself, and the Skrull moved right up to the barrier.

'Why did I do it?' it singsonged, then grinned even wider. 'Because of the way Steve Rogers _really _feels about you. It amused me to picture his reaction when he found out; have you told him yet? Did you take footage?'__

'What's that supposed to mean?' Tony snapped. 'You don't know what he feels.'

The Skrull threw its head back and laughed. 'Of course I do, Tony. I had a direct line to his brain. I know everything he loves, everything he hates. Everything he's ever had for breakfast.'

'Fine,' Tony refolded his arms. 'Let rip. How _does _the Captain really feel that amused you so much?'__

The Skrull studied him for a moment. 'I'll give you two options,' it said at length. 'Either could be true. First, that he's a product of his times and the idea of two men together...' it gave a theatrical shudder. 'And when he finds out, he won't be able to look at you, let alone work with you for the roiling disgust in his belly.'

Tony felt sick at the thought of Steve hating him. He swallowed hard. 'And the second?'

The Skrull stepped back, smirking. 'Second option is that he's madly in love with you, and I took you so you would both know that _I had you first _. Every time you touch, if he ever gets that far, every time he takes you to bed, you'd know it'd been me first.'__

Tony laughed, a full-body guffaw. 'Sweetheart,' he said, wiping a tear away. 'You're about twenty-five years too late for _that _honour. Were you so focussed on being Steve that you neglected to read even _one _tabloid?'____

The Skrull hissed uncertainly, apparently unsure where it'd gone wrong. 'You don't-'

'Yeah, no,' Tony grinned. 'You gave yourself away on the second one, sugar lumps. Any time you get frothing at the mouth, it tends to mean _that's _the right answer. Villain Interrogation 101.'__

Tony laughed at its pole-axed expression again, and went home. 'Madly in love' was bound to be poetic license, but so long as Steve wouldn't full-on hate him for liking the occasional dick, this was workable.

****

T'Challa appeared out of nowhere when Tony walked into the mansion.

'You're one day going to wind up flattened by the Hulk if you keep that up,' Tony muttered, surreptitiously rubbing at the arc reactor. It _probably _wasn't possible for him to have a heart-attack while it was working, but he resented Panther's apparent destruct-test approach to that theory.__

'Perhaps,' T'Challa inclined his head, and then just _stands _there, like it wasn't him materialising out of the shadows at Tony with _intent _.____

'OK, _what _?' Tony demanded, throwing his hands up and glaring. 'Or is this just the new and improved welcome home greeting? Because if so, I'm registering a complaint.'__

'I heard what you said,' T'Challa turned, presenting his profile and staring up the empty staircase. 'When you thought no one could hear.'

'What are you talking about?' Tony shoved his hands into his hair. He felt about three seconds away from screaming if he couldn't get to his lab and its myriad distractions.

T'Challa turned back to face Tony, and Tony got the impression of eyes narrowing under the mask. 'You told...' he twitched, shaking his head. 'You _did not _tell the fake Captain America that you-'__

'Shut up,' Tony said, tone flattened completely. 'Whatever I did or did not say, it hardly matters now.'

'What you said and what you feel remain extremely important,' T'Challa countered, raising a hand and reaching out. 'I do not think you intended to-'

'This some sort of blackmail attempt?' Tony snapped, slapping T'Challa's hand away.

'Of course not,' T'Challa gave the impression of frowning again, and Tony ran out of the last little trickle of his never-impressive patience.

'Warning me off him?' he shot T'Challa the grin he reserved for reporters associated with J Jonah Jameson, and strode towards his private elevator, calling over his shoulder 'Don't worry, Panther. I'm not dragging this out of the past. I have things to do, so if you'll excuse me.'

Jarvis slammed the door behind him, cutting off whatever T'Challa attempted to say to Tony's back.

'Jarvis, you win all the prizes,' Tony slumped against the wall. 'Lockout for the whole level until I cancel it, OK honey?'

'As you wish, sir,' Jarvis murmured, speeding the car to its maximum velocity. 'There is a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you.'

'God,' Tony groaned, staggering to the pot. 'If it was legal, I'd marry you today.'

'Thank you, sir,' Jarvis had the ghost of a grin in his voice. 'But I would have to decline. Thank you for the consideration, though.'

'Any time, baby,' Tony laughed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. 'Any time at all.'

****

'Will you spar with me?'

Tony started into the door frame, surprised to find someone else in the gym at this hour. 'Steve. I-'

Steve looked uncertain, and wow, that was not an expression Tony wanted on Captain America's face ever, let alone to be the one who put it there. He took a deep breath and nodded. 'Sure, Cap.'

It was like watching the sun come out; the grin spread slowly across Steve's features, and he dropped his towel at the edge of the mat. So much for working out some of his tension; Tony could feel his blood pressure rising as he took in Steve's shoulders, his arms. Tony was _epically _screwed.__

He was so intent on berating himself, he missed Steve's first rush, and wound up staring at the ceiling with no clear memory of how he'd wound up on his back. '...ow.'

Steve hauled him back to his feet, brushing Tony's shoulders off and smiling. 'That's why regular sparring is a good idea, Tony.'

'What,' Tony dropped into a crouch, turning to keep Steve in view as they circled each other. 'To ensure I'm as bruised as possible to keep my ego in check?'

Steve feinted left, then right, and kicked at Tony's legs. He managed to dodge, but his fist went wide by a mile.

'So you can't get taken down,' Steve grabbed Tony's arm, flipping him easily and straddling his hips, pinning Tony's hands by his head. 'So you can't get pinned in a fight.'

'I fight in two hundred pounds of metal, Cap,' Tony tugged his arms uselessly. He really wanted Steve to let him up; this position had way too many sense-memories attached, and if he didn't move...

Tony dropped his head back, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't see the horror on Steve's face. His traitorous cock was pressing up against Steve, and there was no way to write that off, was there? It was only a matter of time before Steve noticed, then at best there would be discomfort and avoidance. At worst, Steve would hit him. Leave the team, maybe, and all because Tony had _no _self-control. Fuck what the Skrull had said, that lying bastard. Steve was totally going to freak out...__

He could feel Steve shift, leaning forward without letting Tony's wrists go. 'Tony,' Steve whispered, face close enough for his breath to hit Tony's lips, and he rocked his own hips against Tony's.

'Jesus fuck!' Tony shouted, eyes snapping open. Steve was hard too! That wasn't... 'Jarvis!'

'Yes sir?'

'Is 42 still secure?' he demanded, hope and horror warring in his chest. 'Where's Captain America?'

Steve's face fell, he let go of Tony's wrists and climbed off him in one swift move, collapsing to the mat and carefully keeping his hands in plain view. 'Tony, I-'

'Captain Rogers is in the gym with you, sir,' Jarvis announced. 'He is the genuine article.'

'Oh, thank God!' Tony launched himself in a tackle, knocking Steve flat and clambering up to kiss him again. 'Thank God, thank God!' he gasped into Steve's mouth. 'I was terrified-'

Steve gripped his shoulders and pushed him back just far enough to lock gazes. 'Tony, you don't have to-'

'Oh, fuck that noise,' Tony pulled away, sliding down and pulling Steve's sweat pants to his knees. He froze for a moment; they were identical, but he shook himself. Of _course _they were identical. Tony glanced up at Steve, who'd propped himself on his elbows to watch. He grinned, maintaining eye-contact and slid his lips down Steve's shaft, relishing the way Steve's eyes rolled back.__

He bobbed his head, fast and dirty, growling deep in his throat when Steve's hands started tugging at his shoulders.

'Come on,' Steve said, pushing and pulling. 'Tony, God! Turn around!'

Oh! Tony crawled around, letting Steve's cock slide from his mouth as Steve manhandled him into place, dragged his pants down and sucked Tony's cock down.

' _Fuck _yes,' Tony hissed, Steve's hands curled around his thighs, pulling them wider with every thrust. Tony slipped a hand past Steve's balls to rub at his perineum, grinning at the choked noise that elicited. He rolled Steve's balls in his free hand, sucking on the head of Steve's cock, swirling his tongue around before sliding all the way down, loving the pressure of Steve forcing his throat open.__

He stayed still for a long moment, swallowing around Steve's cock. Steve, sloppy and inexperienced, but all the more hot for that, groaned. The vibrations startled Tony, but not nearly so much as the two fingers Steve shoved into him.

He arched back, shouting, and Steve pulled out immediately. 'Oh my God, Tony are you all right?'

Tony dropped his forehead to the crease of Steve's thigh, panting. 'It's good, I'm fine. Just,' he twisted to shoot a reassuring grin at Steve. 'A little warning next time? And maybe some lube?'

Steve turned bright red, looked at his fingers then back to Tony, and slid them into his mouth. Tony could see Steve's tongue laving his fingers, couldn't look away from Steve's face as he pulled his spit-slicked fingers out and put them against Tony's entrance again. He didn't press in, though, just let his fingers circle gently until Tony gasped and came onto his throat.

Tony glanced down at Steve's erection, leaking precome onto Steve's belly, and got up, walking quickly over to the supply of condoms and lube he'd long since learnt to keep in every room. Helped keep from spoiling the mood, he'd found.

'Tony,' Steve called after him, sitting up. 'Was that-'

Tony came back, settling back into Steve's lap and leaning forward to lick the taste of himself out of Steve's mouth. Steve's hands came up, sliding into his hair as Tony reached behind himself to start stretching himself. He went a little too quickly, perhaps, but it was _Steve _, the _real _Steve at last.____

He had to shift a little to roll the condom on, then pushed Steve's shoulders until he was lying flat, positioned himself, and slid all the way down.

Steve gasped, hands flying to Tony's hips to pull him down as far as physically possible. His grip was going to leave bruises, but Tony was more than OK with that. He rested there for a few breaths, getting used to the stretch again, then started rocking up and down. Just an inch or so, but enough to make Steve's fingers clench, his hips to thrust.

'Tony, Tony,' Steve panted, lips trailing across Tony's collarbone, and down to the edge of the arc reactor. 'I didn't... I wanted so bad...'

'Shh,' Tony brushed his hand across Steve's brow, tilted his chin up for another kiss. 'I've got you, you can let go.'

Steve let out a mewling cry, eyes squeezing shut as his arms closed almost painfully around Tony's waist. He shuddered, clearly on the edge, and Tony couldn't help but note the suddenly-apparent differences between the real Steve and the fake one.

The Skrull had looked the same, felt and tasted the same, but it hadn't touched Tony like he was precious. It had never opened its eyes to stare up at him like it couldn't believe he was really there. It hadn't been able to fake the love Tony could see in Steve's face.

Tony smiled, pressed his lips to Steve's temple, and said 'I love you, Steve Rogers.'

Steve gasped and came, mouth open and staring wonderingly at Tony. Tony brushed his lips over Steve's again, and held on tight.

Steve slipped free, and Tony rolled over to lie down, sprawled sweaty and oh-so-satisfied on the mat as Steve climbed to his feet and went to clean up. He couldn't help the grin that seemed to have permanently welded itself on his face. Good thing he fought in a full-face mask, he snickered. Hard to get AIM or Hydra to take you seriously when you looked like you'd taken an industrial dose of happy pills.

Steve reappeared with a damp cloth, carefully wiping Tony clean before lying on top of him to kiss him again.

'I wholly approve of this full-service operation,' Tony murmured into Steve's mouth, still grinning. 'Keep it up and there's a sizeable bonus for you at Christmas.'

Steve hummed happily, and pulled back to stroke a gentle hand down Tony's neck. 'Why did you think the imposter had escaped before? I mean, you didn't-'

Tony felt the smile drain off his face.

'I... oh,' Steve looked confused. 'Did he-' he stared down at Tony, with a growing horror on his face. 'Did he force-'

'No!' Tony rolled Steve over, pinning him to the mat. 'God, no. I just... before we knew it wasn't you, he and I... it came onto me, and I thought it was you, and I never thought you'd _ever _, not with me... and then I found out, and I just. I had to be sure it was really you this time.'__

Steve blinked up at him, one hand coming up to stroke Tony's hair. 'OK.'

'OK? OK-OK? What?' Tony stared at Steve.

Steve smiled a little grimly, grip on Tony's waist tightening posessively. 'OK-OK. If I'd known what it had done, I would have snapped it in half, and if I ever see it again I might still, but you said...' he trailed off, flushing a deep pink. 'Or was that just in the moment?'

Tony leaned in close, pressing his forehead against Steve's. 'Of _course _I love you. I've loved you my whole life, it feels like. I'll go _on _loving you even when you figure out what a horrible mistake this was and you run off with Maria Hill to have terrifyingly competent babies-'____

'I love you too,' Steve slapped a hand over Tony's mouth, expression shifting between horrified and elated. 'And I'm not running away with anyone except you.'

'Well, OK then,' Tony climbed to his feet, extending a hand down to Steve. 'Let's take this show on the road.'

'The road is bed in this scenario, right?' Steve asked, sliding his hands down Tony's back to cup his arse. 'Because I'm not anywhere near done with you yet.'

'Oh, Cap,' Tony grinned into another kiss. 'The road is whatever you want it to be.'

'I love you too,' Steve said. 'I don't know if I said that yet.'

'I think you could stand to say it again,' Tony licked a trail down Steve's throat, setting his teeth against Steve's collarbone. 'Oh, at least five times a day for the rest of my life.'

'You're on,' Steve cupped his hands around Tony's head. 'For the rest of my life. Now, take me to bed.'

Tony laughed, and dragged Steve to his room. They didn't come out for two days.


End file.
